


pretty face

by flowercrownprincess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Suho, Girl! Suho, Idols AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowercrownprincess/pseuds/flowercrownprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luhan might've fallen in love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty face

Yixing hands over the mic to Luhan. “Ge, do you think they're all _pretty_? ” the older boy's eyes widen in surprise at the swift question directed at him.

 

“Uh,”

 

“Aren't _they_? ” again Yixing was adding more pressure on top of it. So that wasn’t helping the situation he finds himself in at all.

 

The crowd in front of them and the reporters appearing on the side was waiting for him to say something. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out when the MC comes on stage and begins talking, rescuing him from the stressful situation.

 

“Seems like he's speechless by your guys' beauty.”

 

Loud cheers and a few roars arise from the large crowd in front of the two idols.

 

“Lu ge, did you feel stressed out when I asked you that _earlier_? ” referring to what happened a few hours ago. Yixing voice out his concern for the older male after they finished the little meeting they have with their fans.

 

He paused in the middle of the hallway they're walking through. “ _What_? ”

 

“I mean, you were _caught_ off—”

 

Laughing, he pats his dongsaeng on the shoulders. “No, Yixing, it's fine. _Just_...I wasn't expecting it, that's all.”

 

Pink thick lips pulling into a cute pout. “Are you sure? I felt like it was.” almost sure the other was but he's not being honest with him.

 

Luhan gives him a playful sock. “I'm posi—” someone accidentally bumps into his side.

 

“Sorry, I was not looking.” the person apologizes quickly.

 

The pastel hair male was going to let them off the hook but his breath hitch when he catches a sight of one of the most beautiful faces he has ever encountered in his life.

  
“Junhee noona!”

**Author's Note:**

> ah, this was based on a gifset I saw on tumblr ^^ I'll try to find it and post a link to it on here.


End file.
